


Morning After

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [143]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nightclub, Top/Bottom Versatile Neville and Seamus, Unsure Neville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville wakes up in bed with Seamus.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [143]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).



> For the lovely PhoenixPixie who is starting to like this couple as much as I do. 💕
> 
> Based on the prompt: _Hello morning._

Neville woke to the heat of Seamus’s leg brushing against his own. 

_Merlin_ , he thought, his mind reeling. What _had_ he done? 

Neville remembered the previous night. Remembered the pulsing lights of _Enchantments_ , Diagon’s only gay nightclub. Neville remembered Amortentia-infused cocktails and the shifting, lithe form of Seamus dancing beside him. 

Neville remembered their lips meeting. Remembered the fiery rightness of their kiss. 

Neville was just trying to sneak gracelessly out the bed when Seamus awoke. He quirked a still-sleepy eye in Neville’s direction. 

“My turn to bottom,” Seamus said, grinning. 

Maybe, Neville decided, he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
